Mockingjays In Flight
by Mockingjays-In-Flight
Summary: It has been eleven years since the games were brought back to Panem. Aven Mellark and Zarya Odair, both granddaughters of victors, reach the age of sixteen without being reaped for the games, but will their fifth reaping be different? They are chosen to compete in the 86th Annual Hunger Games but will there be one victor, or will history repeat itself?
1. The Beginning - Aven POV

This is our first joint fanfiction, so reviews are welcome! Please note that this is the first time that we've written about cannon characters so bear with us if they are slightly out of character. Hopefully that wont be a problem. c:

* * *

**Aven POV**

Aven treaded lightly among the foliage, casting calculating looks around her as she edged deeper into the woods. The slightest movement caused her to seize up and automatically reach toward the quiver on her back for an arrow. Aven let out an angry sigh as the animal got away before she could do a thing about it. She wasn't horrible at hunting, but she wasn't that great at it either. She had gotten lessons from her gram the moment she was deemed trustworthy to hold a bow. It was in her family's blood to hunt; after all she was half Hawthorne and half Mellark. A flash of ginger fur caught her eye and her hand immediately flew back and yanked an arrow from her leather quiver. She aligned it with the bow, inhaling quietly as she aimed and released.

The squirrel fell to the ground with a soft thud as the arrow struck into its side. Aven hardly had enough time to exhale when she heard a satisfied huff from behind her. She whipped around, mildly surprised to find her gram standing there with an intrigued expression.

"Didn't think I'd find you here, Aven," She said with a small smile, raising a brow at the dead squirrel on the ground. Aven grinned sheepishly.

"I just wanted to get something off my mind, that's all," Aven replied, flushed. "And papa always said he liked squirrels; like the ones you brought home and—"

"You hardly ever hunt," gram observed, raising a brow, "Why now?"

Aven eyed her Gram warily, not quite wanting to worry her with her thoughts. She and grandpa always had a hard time with the games because they had been in it themselves. Of course they never told her of the nightmares they went through, not that Aven could blame them. She remembered when the games returned and her gram had shut herself away somewhere and wouldn't come out even at her grandpa's pleads. Aven knew well enough that he was just as upset as she was but he always handled things far more calmly than her gram ever did, even when they were younger.

"It's nothing Gram," Aven shrugged, picking up the deceased squirrel and ripping the arrow from its body, trying to act unabashed by the question. She ignored the mildly curious and suspicious expression on her gram's face and took her hand, pulling her back toward the forest's edge. As they neared the District 12, Aven let out a small disdainful sigh at the sight of the looming fences. She remembered when they first began building them. She remembered clinging to her mother's leg as her family watched them rebuild it stronger than it had been before the revolution. The whole district had gathered to watch, and silence loomed among them as what they had feared came true. Panem was back, and so were the games. The new peacekeepers made sure that the fence was sturdy and kept all animals out and all people in. Little did they know that you can never keep a Mellark contained; especially from the forest. They always find a way.

Gram lead the way towards the weak spot in the fence and Aven followed quietly as her eyes flickered nervously around them. Aven hated being out in the open with no place to hide. It was like this in the district now, as if they had learned from their previous mistakes from the time before the rebellion. It was a miracle that they still managed to find a way out with all the new peacekeepers keeping a watchful eye on the district.

On _us_.

Gram slid under the fence and moved out of the way. Aven followed her lead and wiggled herself under the fence and back into the district, careful not to snag any of her clothes on the sharp edges. As the two of them walked casually back into town Aven turned to her gram curiously.

"Will you tell mom that I went there again?" She asked sheepishly. Her mother was deadly protective over her children and wasn't the least bit thrilled when Aven still managed to find a way into the woods. Her Gram gave her a small rare smile and put her arm around her granddaughter, pulling her close.

"Of course not," Gram said in a matter of fact way, "your mother would kill you and then tell on me to your grandpa."

Aven grinned, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her grandpa was always protective of her gram. He had nearly died multiple times to save her. Of course grandpa wouldn't want her going into the forest again. She could get caught and sent back to the capitol. Aven knew they hated it there but had no choice in the matter. They were made honorary trainers again, forced to train children how to fight and survive only to be slaughtered in the games. Every time they came back they were drained, and visibly shaken; but who wouldn't be?

As they approached Aven's house, her gram slowly nudged her forward giving her a nod of approval. Aven made a face, pointing at the house. She knew her gram better than anyone, but she definitely didn't want to go home alone or else they'd question where she'd been. Gram just didn't want to go in to avoid being fretted over by papa. She hated being taken care of by other people, though Aven wasn't quite sure why. Gram frowned, sighing in defeat and walked Aven to the door. The two of them stood in front of the door, both hesitant of going inside when it was yanked backwards by her little brother, Rowan.

"Hey Aven," Rowan said dismissively and moved to turn away when he finally caught sight of gram, "Gram!" He shouted gleefully, pulling her inside by the hand as she shot Aven a look of mock irritation. Aven grinned and followed the two into the kitchen where her mother and other little sister sat. Hazel beamed at gram, who in turn hugged her.

"What were you doing today, Aven," Her mother asked, looking between Gram and Aven suspiciously.

"I was over at Gram's helping her plant flowers in their garden," She lied as Gram nodded in consent. She hated lying to her mother but she didn't have much a choice. She'd never be allowed outside without someone to keep an eye on her all the time. The thought didn't appeal to her at all.

Her mother eyed them both, searching for the slightest detection of a lie which she never found. She pursed her lips and went back to cleaning up the dishes while Hazel showed Gram what she drew. Grandpa was always the artistic one when gram couldn't draw anything to save her life. Grandpa had taught Aven, who in turn taught Hazel. Although she only eleven years old she was learning pretty fast and her favorite thing to draw was flowers, but today she tried to draw a house. Aven leaned over to get a good look and was pushed to the side as Rowan did the same.

"What is _that_, Hazel?" Rowan inquired, twisting his head to get a better perspective. Hazel's temper sparked and she glared at her twin.

"It's a house. I'm sure you've seen one because you live in one, you idiot."

"Oh is that what it is? I thought it was a messed up box." Rowan responded cheekily, grinning as Hazel flushed with anger. Gram rolled her eyes at their antics, although Aven knew she was just as amused as she was.

"Quit fighting." Her mother snapped, leaning against the counter with her hand pressed against her forehead. She was always on edge the day before the reaping. Although none of her direct family were ever chosen for the Hunger Games in the past, she knew well enough that her children would be subject to be chosen more so than any other children. They are the grandchildren of victors.

"Are you alright, Briar?" Gram asked, meeting her gaze with the slightest frown and blank look. Aven knew that they were sharing the same thoughts. She could get chosen for the games, even though her luck had been good as of so far. She had survived four reapings; surely she could survive three more.

"I'm fine, Katniss," Her mother said, pulling her hand down from her face and eyed the three children warily who pretended not to listen. Her mother knew better.

"Aven, why don't you take your brother and sister outside and go for a walk?" Her mother asked pointedly, gesturing to the front door.

Aven shot her mother a look of irritation before grabbing the back of Hazel and Rowan's shirts.

"Come on squirts. Mom needs to talk to gram and we can't listen." Aven grumbled, ignoring the amused expression on her gram's face and the irritation on her mother's.

"But I was drawing—"Hazel whined as Aven dragged both of them outside. The door slammed shut and the three of them just stood out there, staring at one another. Next year Hazel and Rowan would be of age for the Hunger Games. They found things to do and games to play until their mother called them inside. Gram had already left it seemed, although it was just as well. She always did have a hard time saying goodbye.

Aven swallowed back her fear as she got into her bed that night, wondering what the next day would bring. Would she be chosen for the Hunger Games or would some other poor child get picked for the games? Aven pushed the thought away and let the soft sounds of the birds chirping lull her to sleep.

* * *

Hazel is named after Briar's grandmother, Hazelle. Rowan is named after the forest and so is Aven. c:

Next chapter is Zarya's POV, written by **ZeptoNova**.

Please please please review!

-**ClockworkMockingjay**


	2. I Promise - Zarya POV

**Zarya POV**

Zarya wandered aimlessly along the beach that touched District Four. Her bare feet absorbed the warmth from the sand as it squished in between her toes, her brilliant green eyes observing the white foam on the edges of the small waves as they broke. She enjoyed herself as much as she could; the peacekeepers would arrive any minute to whisk her away. No one was supposed to be near the water at this time of night. There had been too many attempts of suicide.

It probably sounds ridiculous from someone else's point of view, but to anyone who has ever been in one of the poor districts, it was a brilliant escape plan. Freeing yourself of the stress, heartache, and sadness of daily life in Panem.

She sat on the ground, her torn jeans rolled up to her knees to avoid getting them wet. Water covered her feet for a moment before falling backwards into the sea. The reaping would be tomorrow, and no one was excited for that. She had been so young when they brought the Games back, and Zarya could hardly remember the times before. She had a feeling that it was peaceful, quiet, and dare she think it - happy.

Back at home, if you could call it that, her mother would most likely be pacing around the house. Worried, tired, scared. It was all normal for Zarya, though. Bending the rules wasn't a problem for her, since she had never really followed them in the first place. Her younger brother, Kai, was the good child. The baby. Even though he was thirteen, Mother always made sure he was alright, kept him inside as much as possible.

Finn, her father, tried his best to give Zarya attention. He'd ask her how her days went, but never got the response that he would have liked. She would reply with a simple "Fine," every time. It worried him that she would be so secretive.

It was in her nature to remain silent about things in her life. When she was young, barely seven years old, her mother had scolded her for telling the truth because it just made her upset. So she never spoke about things again. It wasn't technically lying, because most of the time, she was actually just fine.

The sound of feet against the sand sounded from behind her, snapping her back to reality. The peacekeepers came into view as she turned around.

"State your name," the one in front ordered.

Zarya smiled haughtily, "Zarya. Zarya Ann Odair."

They marched up to her and grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her to keep in step with them as they walked. It was silent except for the sound of their breathing as they made their way to the Odair household. Since Finnick, her gramps, had won the Games so many years ago before he died, they lived in a large house that Finn had inherited from him.

Annie, that beautiful woman, moved to a smaller house by herself for reasons she never told anyone. Zarya spent her days in that house, taking care of her Nana with such a passion and love that she only displayed for her. She never felt at home when she was with her mother and younger brother, they usually left her to herself anyway, so why not be nice and do service? Zarya's middle name, Ann, was taken from her grandmother, which in Zarya's eyes strengthened their bond.

When they reached the porch to the house, the peacekeepers knocked harshly against the door and shoved Zarya straight into her father's arms as soon as it opened. Finn ushered her up the stairs, where her mother stood in wait. A quiet conversation passed between the men dressed in white and Finn, but that was the least of Zarya's problems at the moment.

"You are not allowed to leave this house after the reaping tomorrow, you worthless child! For a young woman such as yourself, you're more immature than anyone I know! I don't know why I trust you, Zarya. At least Kai listens to me," the dark-haired woman droned, anger flaring up in her icy-blue eyes. "Leave me alone! Why would I want to come home when you are here?" she snapped, pushing passed her mother and into her bedroom, slamming the bedroom door shut loudly. She waited quietly next to the door for her to leave, ear pressed against the wood to listen for footsteps. Her mother stomped down the hallway, going to her own room. As soon as Zarya knew she was definitely away from her door, she creaked it open and sneaked down to her younger brother, Kai's, room. A quiet three-tap knock and his door swung open.

"Hey-" she whispered, but cut herself off as he looked up at her. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, and the v-neck shirt he was wearing was tear-stained. "Kai? Kai, what's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for the reaping, Zar... Sure, it's my second time, but I have a really, really, bad feeling," he whimpered.

"You will be fine!" she said softly, sitting down next to her dark-haired brother and enveloped him in a hug. "You're an Odair! You'll always be fine!"

"Yeah..." he muttered, but his spirits hadn't been lifted.

"Just wait until tomorrow. You won't get chosen," Zarya bit her lip as she finished, barely able to let the lie escape her lips

"I promise."

* * *

Sorry its short. /Shot

Review please and let us know what you think!

Next chapter is the reaping in Aven's POV, by **Clockwork Mockingjay**

**-ZeptoNova**


	3. The Pin - Aven POV

**Aven POV**

The morning started off with the usual routine the Mellarks went through every reaping day. They bathed, dressed, and then ate in silence. Aven tried not to think about it as much as her mother did. In fact, she tried to act rather nonchalant about the whole ordeal, simply to keep her family from stressing any further. Her mother was the worst of all of them. She was always stealing glances at her eldest daughter and nervously looking away whenever Aven tried to meet her gaze. After that Aven decided to act blissfully unaware of her mother's stares.

As usual, all businesses were closed on reaping day, so her father finally returned from the bakery that their family owned since the end of the revolution. Her father was the quiet observant type, like her gram, but he was a very good talker when need be, like her grandpa. He was able to contain his worries well, like Aven.

As the five of them walked toward the edge of town and toward Victor's Village, her gram and grandpa stood waiting. Gram was rather pale, Aven noted, as she stood with her hand gripping grandpa's like a lifeline. Aven slid over to gram, taking her other hand and squeezing tightly. They were all worried for her safety, but surely she would survive this reaping since she survived the past four reapings.

As they reached the square, gram pulled her off to the side and behind a house. Her family paused a moment, eyeing them curiously but grandpa must've been in on whatever gran was thinking and assured them everything would be fine. Gram waited until they disappeared before taking something out of her pocket.

"Aven, I want you to have this," Gram said, gently pushing something into her hand. "It was very important to me and was given to me by a close friend." Her voice wavered slightly.

"It's lucky."

Aven looked down to find a small mockingjay pin in her palm. The very one her gram wore in her games and the one her stylist, Cinna, always managed to put on her games attire. Aven gazed at the tiny pin in awe, looking at her gram with a bewildered expression.

"You're giving me your pin?" Aven asked, not quite believing it. "Gram I can't take your pin. This is from your games and I couldn't bear losing it—"

"You'll take it and that's final." Gram responded fiercely, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. She knew in that moment how much she loved her gram more than any person in the world. She was always there for advice and always there to listen. She couldn't remember a time when her gram's mind would go someplace far away and Aven wasn't able to bring her back whenever her grandpa was at the bakery. Aven took her gram's hand and took a deep breath as her gram pulled her away from the house's looming walls and towards the square.

"Now come on. They're waiting for us."

* * *

Aven's heart thudded painfully against her chest the moment her gram released her hand to go into the Justice Building. Aven dragged her feet toward the line where children her age stood as they awaited their turn to get their blood verified before moving toward their designated area. As soon as she got through the line she was ushered toward the correct section where she stood with the girls her age.

Some eyed her warily while the others refused to meet her eyes. Aven supposed that some girls hated that she was a Mellark simply because of the 'special treatment' she received when in reality she didn't get any. The peacekeepers kept a good watchful eye on her whenever she was in their sights. However if they were stupid or smug enough not to see that Aven was practically just like any ordinary child then she definitely didn't want anything to do with them.

Aven watched the familiar video of the Capitol's past, including showing her gram and most of her family on the screen. She managed to ignore the voiceover and focused on the footage. She watched the same video every year, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of awe and pride that her family was so involved in the revolution. Her gram was so brave, going against all odds to make Panem a better place.

But it's not that place anymore.

She never got to see what peaceful Panem was like.

She was only four years old when the new president rose into power and declared the games on once more. The districts were appalled, but that didn't stop the Capitol. She was raised in a world where there was the possibility that she might get chosen for the games. Her gram taught her how to hunt, although she wasn't as graceful as her gram. However, like her grandpa, Aven inherited his artistic talent in which he taught her how to camouflage herself if needed.

She was torn from her thoughts as the mayor of District 12 and his family gently eased into their seats on the stage. The new District 12 escort was Katri Allardyce. The woman had bright hot pink hair and blue eye liner. Her whole outfit consisted of those colors, making her look like walking cotton candy. Aven bit her lip as Katri climbed up the stairs slowly in her extra high heels. She approached the stage with a smile curving her lips.

"Welcome," Katri said in an annoyingly perky voice, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

There was dead silence as Katri paused for dramatic effect. She leaned in toward the microphone, "Ladies first."

The only sound that could be heard was the click and clacking of Katri's heels as she stood beside the bowl with all the eligible girls' names. Katri gently stuck her hand into the bowl, swirling the pieces in circles for what seemed like hours. Aven exhaled the moment she pulled out a slip of paper.

Katri relished in the attention and looked at the crowd as she walked back to the microphone stand. She held the paper up then slowly unfolded it. For a moment Aven was sure she saw pure shock on Katri's face but it went as quick as it came. Katri read the name loud and clear; so clear that Aven forgot to breathe.

"Aven Mellark."

There were murmurs in the crowd as Aven remained rooted to the ground. Only by the push of one of her peers forced her out of her reverie. Aven blinked and peacekeepers surrounded her, forcing her to the stage. She fell as one shoved her toward the steps, narrowly missing hitting her head. The crowds murmuring rose as she pushed herself to her feet and lifted her chin. She wouldn't let them think she was afraid of what may come. Perhaps she would die an honorable death.

She was a Mellark, and Mellarks don't back down.

Aven climbed the steps and walked across the stage. Katri flung her arm around Aven's shoulder, giving her a light squeeze before moving back towards the microphone.

"Now the gentlemen."

Katri wasted no time in crossing the stage, yanking out a piece of paper before crossing right back to the center.

"Orion Duncain"

Aven watched as the boy walked up the stage and away from his section. Unlike Aven, he didn't need any help getting to the stage. He looked prideful, but everyone else here knew better. He climbed the stairs, flipping his black hair out of his eyes and rested on Katri who gestured to the opposite side of her.

"Here we have it. Your victors of district twelve," Katri trilled, "Aven Mellark and Orion Duncain."

She stood there, looking out into the crowd for her parents. When she found them, they stood with tears streaming down their faces. Aven knew then and there that it would be hard saying goodbye to her mother and father, and her annoying little brother and sister who she loved dearly. Katri elbowed her side, rolling her eyes pointedly at Orion.

"Shake hands." She repeated, moving out of the way. It was the first time she got a good look at him. He had the brightest blue eyes she had seen, much like her grandpa. He held out his hand and she hesitantly shook it. She avoided his gaze as they were ushered through the doors of the Justice Building and let it slam shut with a resonating boom.

* * *

We're getting out these chapters rather fast, but let me remind you that when school starts up we wont be able to post as frequently.

Please please please review!

-**ClockworkMockingjay**


	4. The Necklace - Zarya POV

Zarya's sea-green eyes blinked repeatedly against the drowsiness that had engulfed her as soon as she had collapsed onto her bed the night before. It was reaping day.

Sorrow shadowed her every move as she picked out the prettiest dress she had; one that Annie had given her on her birthday. It was turquoise, and went down to her ankles. A white ribbon was tied around the waist, and matching white bows were placed neatly on the sleeves. Zarya's skinny but muscular frame was outlined perfectly, and the ruffles on the dress complemented her figure.

She made her way down the steps after doing her brilliant red hair into a fishtail braid that swung gracefully over her shoulder. Kai appeared behind her as they silently moved to the dining table to eat breakfast before the reaping. The siblings sat down next to each other, staring solemnly at their plates. Grudgingly, Zarya started eating her meal. Best not to starve yourself, she thought sadly.

Finn sat down across from them, throwing worried glances at the two as he took small bites from the tiny salmon that was on his plate. "Where's mum?" Kai asked, his small voice trembling.

"She made us breakfast and ran off to do something," Finn answered with a forced smile, "not sure what, though, all of the shops are closed." "Oh..." he muttered, staring back down at his food.

They sat in the loudest silence that the redheaded girl had ever remembered listening too, nothing but the clicks of silverware against their dishes. Zarya took the last bite of her dish before excusing herself, "I'll see you at the reaping."

"Where are you going?" her father asked gently.

"Annie," was her simple reply. Zarya trudged out of the house after putting on simple white dress shoes, and honed in on her Nana's house. A gentle breeze brought the familiar scent of the ocean past the girl, and just for a second, one small second, she felt happy. Nothing could be better. She was on her way to see the one woman who had always been there for her, been a mother, a listener, a friend.

The feeling was gone faster than it had come, and the adolescent frowned slightly as thoughts of the reaping reappeared in her mind. A familiar green house came into view, lifting her spirits in the slightest. She had helped Annie paint the house green, in order to remember Finnick. It was his favourite colour. A smile tugged at the edges of her lips as she knocked on the door.

It swung open, and her favourite person in the world appeared in the doorway. Annie had beautiful brown hair that went down to her elbows, her roots becoming a noticeable grey hue from age. She seemed different, though. Zarya searched her eyes for answers, but they only reflected a blankness that always seemed to reside there.

"Hey, Nana, how are you doing?" she asked, stepping inside as soon as the woman gestured her to do so. "I'm... fine, thank you," Annie replied with a sad smile.

"Is there anything you need me to do before the reaping?" Zarya offered with a gentle smile. "No," she answered, "no. I need to talk to you, Zarya."

"All right," Zarya agreed, eyes observing the older woman questioningly.

Annie went to the sitting room and situated herself on the couch, her redheaded granddaughter in tow. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Zarya couldn't wait any longer.

"What is it, Nana?" the young woman asked.

"I wanted to give you something..." Annie said, pulling what looked like a jewelry box from her pocket. She rolled it around nervously in her palm for a moment before popping open the lid, revealing a beautiful necklace. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her granddaughter, who resembled Finnick so much it almost hurt.

"It was a gift from your grandfather to me before he died," Annie explained quietly, sniffing softly before continuing, "and I want you to have it. It's very special to me, and there is no one who deserves it more than you."

"I can't, Nana..." Zarya said, bewildered.

"Please," she said, a tear weaving its way down her cheek, "please - just take it. He would want you to have it too."

Zarya observed the necklace. It was a trident pendant, gorgeous crystals and brilliantly colourful things that Zarya couldn't name decorating it. She pulled it from the box carefully, the durable piece of rope that held it together wound tightly. Annie motioned for her to turn around, taking the necklace from Zarya's hand to put it around her neck.

After she had tied it tightly, Zarya turned back and grasped her Nana in a hug, placing her head on Annie's shoulder. "Bonne chance," she heard Annie whisper into her ear. It meant 'good luck' in French, one of the lost languages that the two had decided to learn together. "Thank you, Annie... I love you," Zarya said softly in reply before letting go of the older woman, "see you after the reaping." "See you," she answered quietly. As soon as her granddaughter had left, she sat there on the couch in silence. Her heart felt broken, yet fixed, in so many different ways she couldn't help but cry in response to her mixed feelings.

* * *

Zarya said farewell to Kai before getting her blood verified. She found herself surrounded by other girls her age, all looking horribly pale. It was more than likely that she looked just like they did. Her hand flew up to the pendant on her necklace, nervously holding it tightly in her palm. The video of Panem's history started playing, pictures of Katniss Everdeen, or Mellark, now, she assumed, were shown on the big screen. According to Annie, Katniss had been a great friend to she and Finnick during the revolution, and even to the very day that Finnick was killed. Tears threatened to fall, but Zarya wiped them away quickly. She tuned the rest of the video out, it displayed her grandfather and the rest of the gang, which only made her heart hurt. She had never known Finnick, but she longed to more than anything in the world.

Pippin Wenroe made her way up the steps when it was over, her dark blue hair done up funny and the matching facepaint made her stick out against the rest of District Four like a blue-jay in a robin's nest. Her ridiculous accent and high voice made Zarya cringe as she said "ladies first!" into the microphone. Pippin's hand swished through the bowl slowly, as if she wanted to make everyone nervous.

"And the lucky girl is..." she squeaked, pausing for a long time before finishing, "Zarya Odair!"

Zarya's eyes dilated in fear, and the girls around her took several steps back. Surely she misheard that. Peacekeepers surrounded her, grabbing her arms and moving her forward harshly. She shook them off angrily, deciding to move where they wanted her to go without a struggle for once.

Pippin threw a smile so fake in her direction it made her sick. Not that she wasn't already feeling sick, she could have sworn her stomach was doing somersaults. The blue escort pulled out the boy name, reading it out "Solomon Triel!"

A boy who looked like he was about twelve was ushered up to the stage, his faded-green eyes as wide as saucers. They seemed glossy, as though he could burst into tears any second.

"Meet the tributes for this year's annual Hunger Games!" Pippin squealed, motioning for them to shake hands. Zarya did as she was told, but avoided his pitiful gaze. He was going to be dead soon, why befriend him? Then again, she would be dead too, so what was the difference?

The anthem of Panem blared across the silence, and they were forced off the stage and into the Justice Building to say farewell to their families.


	5. New Faces - Aven POV

We're sorry for updating so much later, seeing as we've both been extremely busy! However, maybe if you leave a few reviews we might get inspired to write more if we know there are people enjoying it c:

Anywho... Enjoy!

**-ClockworkMockingjay**

* * *

**Aven POV**

Aven winced as her prep team plucked and waxed just about every hair off her body, leaving her skin tinged red. Her prep team exchanged amused glances the moment they applied some cream that made Aven sigh in relief.

"Your stylist will be here soon." One of them told her. Aven stared at her, biting her lip and gave a curt nod. Two of her prep team filed out of the room, but one stayed. Aven peered at her closely, wondering why she chose to stay with her when she could go gossip along with her friends. Then she turned around, blinking her unnaturally fiery eyes at her.

"My name is Imogen." She said, putting the last of the beauty supplies up. Aven noted that the only thing changed about her was her hair and eyes, which was the only thing over the top that she wore, aside from the ridiculous Capitol clothing.

"I'd tell you my name but I'm sure you already know it." Aven said with a small frown. Imogen smiled, twirling her fiery hair.

"Aven Mellark, ah yes. Lysander seemed quite happy to be your stylist." Imogen said, taking her supplied and began walking toward the door.

"He'll be here soon; until we meet again, Aven Mellark." Imogen said with a wink, walking around the corner leaving Aven alone to her own devices. She was left to ponder what her stylist, Lysander, was going to choose as her angle.

"Ah there's my tribute." A voice sounded from behind her, startling her out of her reverie. There stood her stylist, Lysander. He was fairly tall for one of the Capitol, but Aven didn't mind as much. He looked her over, and then gave her a small smile.

"I know the perfect thing for the parade." Lysander said, smiling as he bent toward her, whispering in her ear of his plans.

Aven twirled around in her dress, looking flawless in the makeup that her prep team had applied and of course the beautifully constructed dress Lysander had made. The dress was black and sparkled like coal, but Lysander told her he had something planned.

"It's for the sake of tradition." Lysander had said with a grin, admiring his work.

Aven smiled sincerely since the first time she had been reaped. It was the first time she had truly felt beautiful, although her parents had told her that, she felt they were obligated to think so since they were her parents. She felt smug when Katri fawned over her once Lysander escorted her toward the pre-parade area. Her Gran and Grandpa were speechless when they saw her, telling her how great she looked, although it looked forced. Aven shrugged in understanding and then reality finally hit her.

She was dressing up to die, unless she could keep herself alive until the end.

Aven walked toward the chariot where Orion and his stylist, Luciana, stood waiting. Aven felt the uncomfortable staring of other tributes and mentors as her Gran, Grandpa, Katri, and Lysander escorted her over to the chariot, ignoring everyone else. Before they could get to the chariot, the bronze haired girl from District Four intercepted them.

"Sugar cube?" She offered, flashing a smile at them.

Aven felt her Gran tense beside her and shot her a worried look, but her expression was blank like it usually was when she remembered something back from the revolution. Grandpa had a small reminiscent smile on his face.

"You look just like him." Gran whispered, almost to herself as the girl shrugged and popped another sugar cube into her mouth.

"So I've been told," She replied, "These are amazing. I have no idea why it never occurred to me to eat them until just now," she mused, pausing for a moment.

"I'm Zarya Odair, by the way."

After Aven merely stared at her, Gran nudged her with her elbow rather roughly while looking pointedly at Zarya. Aven glared at her Gran before turning back to Zarya. Aven could've sworn she heard her Grandpa chuckling.

"Aven Mellark." She said stiffly and stared at her a few moments before Zarya decided to excuse herself.

"See you around," She said to both of them in a sing-song way before giving them a wink as she walked back to the District Four chariot, where her fellow tribute waited in a matching outfit.

"That went rather well." Gran muttered, raising a brow at the scowl Aven shot her. Without another word, she stalked toward the chariot. Grandpa grinned at Gran, nudging her with his elbow.

"She's as standoffish as you were, Katniss." Grandpa said as Gran rolled her eyes and ushered him toward their chariot.

"You look nice," Orion complemented her, but she waved him off and stared at Zarya Odair through narrowed eyes.

"Who's that?" Orion inquired, following her gaze.

"She's an Odair." Aven replied, turning away from Zarya's direction. She was sure she'd have time to talk to her; although she had a feeling they wouldn't be terribly close. After all, Aven was determined to get out alive. Orion merely shrugged, offering his hand to help Aven up onto the chariot, which Aven grudgingly accepted and climbed on. Lysander appeared out of nowhere with a torch. She stared at it, raising her brow at him as Orion paled.

"Synthetic fire," He assured them, shooting a glance at Gran.

"Hope you don't mind the fire idea, Katniss. I thought it would be a nice symbolic touch, don't you think?" Gran didn't reply, merely nodding her head a bit while Grandpa wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her close in comfort.

"It won't hurt, if anything it tickles." Lysander said in assurance as he lit the torch and gently lit the bottom of her dress. The dress glistened as the fire enhanced the sparkling coal, making her look nearly as fierce as her grandmother had. Aven watched curiously as Lysander lit the edges of Orion's outfit, which had the same effect.

"I have one more thing for you." Lysander whispered to her, pulling something out of the bag he had carried over earlier. Aven watched as he pulled out a tiara and placed it on her styled hair then gently lit it.

Now she looked like her Gran.

"Now the parade will start soon. Make sure you look at the crowd and smile, no matter the circumstances." Lysander told the two of them, looking relieved when they both nodded. Gran, Grandpa, and Lysander moved off to the side and watched them

Aven took a deep breath and exhaled.

The parade had finally begun.

Aven could hear the roaring of the crowd long before they had rolled in front of the Capitol's audience. She could hear the roaring intensify as they finally came into view, sparkling and very clearly on fire.

Orion waved at the crowd and Aven hurriedly followed suit. She tried not to pay attention to the screen but she couldn't help but notice that Zarya was fighting for control of the screen with her. Aven forced a smile on her face and blew kisses to the crowd while trying not to think about the fight to the death she would have to win in a few days' time.

"You were wonderful," Gran and Grandpa said to the two of them as they hopped off the chariot. Orion gave a half-hearted smile as Aven walked toward the elevator, getting sidetracked with meeting another tribute's eye and glared at them from afar, but luckily Lysander grasped her arm and pulled her toward the elevator before anything could happen.

Gran shot Lysander a grateful look when he urged Aven into the elevator before the doors shut, although she couldn't help but notice that Zarya Odair was in the same elevator as them. She observed her quietly, and then watched in amusement when Zarya caught her mentor's gaze and held it for far too long for it to be innocent.

"It's rude to stare, Odair," Aven said in a sing-song tone, grinning wickedly.

"Tell that to your friend," Zarya answered casually, but Aven could tell she struck a nerve, "he hasn't taken his eyes off you since the parade started."

Aven rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever you say, Odair," she said with a grin but caught Orion noticeably avoiding everyone's gaze in the elevator and her heart dropped. Surely it was a lie, but then why would Orion look so vulnerable if it weren't? Aven rolled her shoulders, thinking it over when the elevator doors rolled open and Setre stalked out rather quickly. _Too quickly_, Aven thought. Zarya swung around turning to Orion.

"Catch you in training," Zarya purred, winking directly at Orion while Aven watched her blankly. Orion flushed ever so slightly at her words and made a quiet excuse and practically ran from the elevator. Aven watched as he rounded the corner toward their bedrooms when she heard her grandparents.

"She's just like Finnick." Gran said with a small smirk on her face, shaking her head.

"I wonder what he'd say," Grandpa mused as Aven bid them goodnight with the wave of her hand and quickly walked around the corner and toward her bedroom. As Aven reached her door there was a creaking sound that alerted her. She spun around, startled to find Orion standing at the door. He looked down at her, almost observing her.

"Ready for training tomorrow?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"Do I have a choice?" Aven countered, raising a brow, "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Orion nodded slightly, tilting his head to look out one of the hall's many windows.

"I wonder if that Zarya girl is going to be a career." Orion wondered aloud as Aven scoffed.

"I don't like her much at all," Aven muttered while crossing her arms. Orion shrugged, and she could tell he was looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Will you be joining the careers?" He asked as she walked toward her door.

"No," Aven replied as her eyes narrowed, "the only thing I need to worry about is keeping us alive."

Orion looked genuinely surprised, "Us?"

"We're in this together, aren't we?" Aven sighed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Of course," He replied quickly as his eyes softened. "Thanks."

Aven gave him a small smile before closing the door gently. She pressed her back against the door, sliding down slowly.

"I can't save us both," She thought, "but I will sure as hell try."


	6. Homesick - Zarya POV

Trololol just wait until the Games... xx

Dont forget to review!~

**-ZeptoNova**

* * *

Zarya POV

Zarya had fallen asleep on the couch, she could remember everything fading away in a cozy little fog while Setre watched some of the Capitol television programs at her feet. When she was woken up by Pippin bursting into her room and scaring her to death, saying that she had to eat before they got to the Capitol, she found that she was back in her compartment.

As she dressed herself in a similar outfit to the one she wore the day before, she found something stuck to her foot. It was a small piece of paper with a sticky back to it. Ripping it off of her heel, she read the neat handwriting.

You're welcome. Sincerely, Guess Who? (;

Zarya couldn't help but let the smile that begged to appear on her face unfold. Realising that she was smiling out of delight, she mentally kicked herself. Although, however much she wanted to throw the note away, she found herself sticking it into the pocket of her black pants.

She made her way to the dining car, finding everyone already there except herself. Zarya sat down as though she was the only one that had arrived on time and loaded her dish with a wide range

of the food that the Capitol had provided for them. Pippin greeted her quietly, as though she didn't want Setre putting his finger on her lips again. Zarya cast a sideways glance at her mentor, who had already been looking at her. Again. She quickly turned her attention to Solomon, hoping to break the silence. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked him simply.

"Fairly well. How about you?" he answered quietly. He was pretty soft-spoken for someone his age. Usually they got obnoxious when they turned twelve, but it was the opposite for him. She could almost feel the smirk that Setre had on his face as she answered, "I slept fine."

"I bet neither of you are excited for the stylists," Enlomira said, trying to make conversation.

Solomon shook his head in disgust as he thought about it, but Zarya shrugged.

"It depends, really," she replied, taking the last bite of her breakfast, "on what they try to dress me up in. You know? If it isn't something that will catch the Capitol's eye, then I'll be upset."

Enlomira and Solomon looked at her incredulously, as if she had just sprouted wings.

"What?" she asked indignantly, "Sponsors are important."

* * *

Her skin stung as though she had fallen into a pit of fire ants as the stylists made her over, ripping hair from her legs and arms, plucking her eyebrows and so much other stuff Zarya didn't know what to think. She sat there patiently, though, knowing that it would help her get sponsors from the Capitol. And maybe attention from the tributes as well... some other people, too. Hopefully.

No, she told herself. Just the Capitol. You need sponsors.

One of the stylists, Winnie, was washing Zarya's hair with some special stuff that made it shine even more than usual. She didn't remember the others' names. Winnie stuck out to her because she wore highlighter-yellow everything. Hair, makeup, contacts... everything.

"You're almost done!" a lavender stylist squealed happily, "And then you get to meet up with Lartius for the outfit you're to wear on the chariot for the parade." Zarya really hoped that it was something special. She knew that she could pull it off whatever it was, but something brilliant that could grab attention without her being naked. She had seen that in other games, and although it was a flattering thought, having the whole of Panem see you without much clothing on would be flat out embarrassing.

When they were finished, she was given a robe and ushered into a quieter room. A man coloured a faded green with blue every here and there was sitting there, deep in thought.

"Hello," she greeted nervously.

"Oh!" he said, his smile seeming genuine enough, "Put this on, please. I won't look, I promise."

"Alright," she answered, taking the fabric he was holding out to her. He turned around politely and she took the robe off, slipping easily into the dress. Letting out a gasp, she examined herself in a nearby mirror. It didn't seem like much when she had held it, but once she put it on it transformed.

It was deep green with a lighter green marking what looked like seaweed over the top. The seaweed seemed someone shiny, and at the very top of them, there was the illusion that the plants swayed slightly.

"It's beautiful!" Zarya exclaimed, turning to look at the stylist. "How did you do it?"

"Thank you," Lartius said with another smile, "but a magician never reveals his secrets."

After a moment of silence as they both admired the dress, the stylist spoke up, "I almost forgot..."

She turned to look at him as he pulled out the familiar trident pendant and tied it around her neck. Zarya smiled, and embraced the man in a hug. It had taken them hours, but she was finally done being made over for the day. She had a seaweed crown situated on her head and a decorative olive-coloured trident in her hand. This man deserved a hug.

Pippin burst through the doors, her squeaky voice making Zarya jump.

"Come on! We don't want you to be late!"

"All right..." Zarya said, letting the escort drag her into the elevator and wish her luck before sending her down to the very bottom of the Remake Center. When the doors opened, her eyes fell onto the District Four chariot. The horses were white with decorative and cliche ocean related things like shells. She walked casually up to it, making sure that her stride was confident.

A small bowl of white squares sat in the chariot, and she stared at it blankly for a moment before it registered.

Sugar cubes!

Zarya took one from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. She was surprised by how good it was, and quickly put another one on her tongue once the first one was gone. Of course she offered one to each of the horses but kept the rest for herself. No wonder Finnick liked these, she thought.

A familiar woman appeared in the elevator with a girl who resembled her greatly. Katniss and Aven Mellark.

They walked to the District 12 chariot without noticing her, which was disappointing, but she brushed it off. Zarya sashayed over to where they had planted themselves and were talking quietly.

"Sugar cube?" she asked, flashing her now perfectly white teeth in a lopsided grin.

Katniss froze, turning around and looking at Zarya with wide eyes.

"You look just like him," the woman whispered, almost to herself, while Aven merely stared at her, raising a brow.

"So I've been told," Zarya replied as she popped another of the sugary squares into her mouth. "These are amazing. I have no idea why it never occurred to me to eat them until just now," she mused, pausing for a moment. "I'm Zarya, by the way."

Katniss nudged Aven, who turned and glared at her grandmother before meeting Zarya's gaze. "Aven Mellark." she said stiffly. "See you around," Zarya said to both of them in a sing-song way before giving them a wink as she walked back to the District Four chariot, where Solomon waited in a matching outfit.

"That went rather well," Katniss muttered.

And so the parade began.

Zarya grinned, showing off her brilliant white teeth as the Capitol appeared around her. So many different colours were in the audience, it almost hurt to look at them all. That wouldn't stop her, though. She started waving, blowing kisses and even winking at some of them. On the big screen the longest scenes were alternating from her and Aven Mellark, who was dressed in an outfit based off of smoldering coal, with synthetic fire burning at the bottom of her dress.

Of course it switched to the other tributes, but especially on them. She put on the best show she could, going for flirtatious and alluring. Zarya hid her smirk when she saw the chariot for Twelve appear on the big screen again. Aven and her District partner were holding hands. Just like her grandparents did when they were in the Games, she thought to herself.

As the parade drew to a close, loud cheering and applauding came from the crowd when they rolled out of sight. Zarya looked down at Solomon for the first time since she had gotten on the chariot. He looked like someone had ripped his heart out and put it back in... not that that isn't possible, because where they were all being sent to, that's definitely an option.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly as they dismounted their temporary transportation.

"They were watching us. All of them. Like they were ready to watch us die," he answered under his breath, barely loud enough for Zarya to hear. Pippin seemed to have noticed the way he looked, too, and rushed over to take him straight to bed. She was about to tell Zarya to come, too, but Enlomira jumped to the rescue and said that she could take the elevator with Setre and her.

"Thanks," Zarya whispered as soon as their escort was safely in the elevator. Enlomira gave her an understanding glance and wandered off to mingle with the rest of the rest of the past victors that still remained.

Zarya leaned up against a wall, wishing more than anything to lie down and fall asleep, but resisted the urge. She watched the mentors talk to each other nicely, considering they've been friends for years. Enlomira seemed to wrap things up with the others, grabbing Setre and dragging him along with her. Zarya followed them into an elevator, the District 12 entourage following close behind.

Zarya found herself in between Aven and Enlomira, Setre standing on the other side of the elevator to push the buttons. She looked up and accidentally met his gaze, wishing to pull away but seemingly frozen with his eyes.

It stayed like that until they reached the second floor, when Aven broke the silence.

"It's rude to stare, Odair," she said in a sing-song tone.

"Tell that to your friend," Zarya answered casually, although greatly embarrassed, "he hasn't taken his eyes off you since the parade started." Of course that was a lie, but it shook things up a bit.

Aven rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever you say, Odair," she said with a grin. Orion was noticeably avoiding her gaze now, which gave Zarya a sense of accomplishment. When they got to the fourth floor, Setre, Enlomira, and Zarya filed out, but before the elevator closed, she did what she had done earlier... with a twist.

"Catch you in training," she purred, winking directly at Orion.

Aven's gaze didn't harden or soften, but she could hear Setre shift awkwardly on his feet behind her. The elevator doors closed and they kept heading up, but Zarya turned around and instantly flopped down onto the couch in front of the television.

"Liking another tribute won't end well," she heard the same voice that always seemed to follow her around. Zarya snorted, looking over to Setre incredulously. It had sounded like a joke, but his expression was serious.

She ordered a cup of hot chocolate like she had the night before, and curled up on the couch. Setre was surfing the Capitol channels, frowning in disgust at most of them. When she took the first sip of her warm drink, he spoke up again.

"Don't choke again," he teased, "we can't have you dying before the Games even start."

"Shut up," Zarya sighed, clasping the warm mug in both hands. She hadn't changed out of her dress yet, but didn't really care.

The overly-animated voices of the people - if you could even call them people - droned on and on about the "excitement" of the annual Hunger Games returning for another year.

When her cup was drained of the hot liquid, she ambled tiredly to her room with a faint goodnight to Setre. She climbed into her comfortable pajamas and curled up in the bed. Tomorrow was training. Her hand found its way to her necklace and clung to the pendant like her life depended on it. "Don't worry, Annie... I'll be home soon..." she whispered quietly to herself as she drifted into a restless sleep.


End file.
